


Battlespace

by deardeer77



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeer77/pseuds/deardeer77
Summary: 军队au  老兵farrier→eames x 新兵arthur





	1. Chapter 1

“为什么我们要护送一个英国士兵穿越战区？”  
arthur也想问这个问题，但是他很少发表意见，幸好小队里面还有一个说话不过脑子的nash。  
“这是你们的任务，士兵，闭上嘴。”

那个英国人和他们一样穿着迷彩服厚底战术靴，后背上挂了一把美军专用的m16突击步枪，和他们不一样的是他右臂上绣着大不列颠国旗，没有军衔，戴了顶别着金色勋章的蓝色贝雷帽。  
皇冠和老鹰，英国皇家空军。  
他向着他们致意。  
“hello，mates。”  
他的视线在arthur脸上多停留了一会。  
“你们确定每个人都成年了吗？”他转过头去问他们的队长。

交战区有很多无人区域，它们可能真的像表面上一样，除了炮灰弹孔和被遗弃的居住痕迹以外那样平静，也可能是一群带着枪支弹药的亡命徒的栖息地。  
行驶在荒漠里一天后，他们在一个无人的村庄里休整。  
arthur被指派到一个较高的二楼放哨，他把他的m110狙击枪架起在一个隐蔽的能够看到他的小队掩藏建筑和村庄大路口的位置，nash靠在他身后的墙边盘着腿坐着无所事事。  
nash并不是他的观测员，但是队长硬是把nash丢给了他，arthur不太在意，反正以前在林子里他总是一个人。  
夜里的沙漠带着寒意，安静，明亮的月色让他能看清楚一切。  
“伙计，这家伙居然睡着了。”  
英国人粗粝的声音在他身后响起，arthur没有转过头看他而是沉默地盯着夜视镜。  
“嘿，醒醒，kid。”  
他踢了踢nash的战术靴，nash一个机灵从地上爬起来，身上沾满灰尘，而他的狙击步枪还扔在地上。  
“我替你一会。”  
他对着他说，nash朦胧地抓起他的步枪屁滚尿流地跑下楼。  
“看来美国人来者不拒？”  
英国人坐到他身旁，这有点太近了，他还大大咧咧地盯着arthur。  
“要知道如果我来者不善，你们早就死了。”  
arthur把他藏在怀里指着门口方向的贝瑞塔揣回枪套，这个动作足以让英国人看清楚，于是他发出了一声赞叹式的低笑。  
“我就知道你是个狙击手。”他这么说，“安静沉默，像个猎手。”  
他前倾了一下身体，脑袋都快要靠上arthur的头盔。  
“你几岁了？bty，你和你爸爸学的打猎吗？”  
英国人明显在调笑他。  
arthur几乎忍不住了，这个男人话多地令人发指，而且还孜孜不倦地骚扰着他，作为一个保护目标也不在乎自己的安全。  
“大的足够参军了。sir。”  
他让自己听起来足够有礼貌，他不知道他的军衔，更不想惹是生非。  
“噢，叫我farrier，please。”  
他笑了，牙齿歪歪扭扭地，arthur漫不经心地用眼角瞥了他一眼。  
“去休息会，kid，我替你。”  
自称farrier的男人说道，不容置疑地靠过去挤到他的狙击枪前面。  
arthur只好站起身退到nash之前坐着的地方，足够远，但是能看到楼梯口。  
他这时候才能好好地观察farrier，这个男人肩头很宽，迷彩服下的身体很健壮，他很难想象farrier是如何把自己塞进战斗机小小的驾驶舱里的，那景象一定很有趣。  
他这么想着，然后闭上了眼睛。

他们遭到了一队武装分子的突袭，人数不是很多，火力也不够充足。  
farrier从arthur的狙击枪旁边猛地站起和他调换了位置，他掏出插在后腰皮带上的格洛克警惕地观察着楼梯口的动静。  
arthur屏息瞄准开了几枪，射中几个他狙击范围内的目标，他在狙击镜里看到他的队友们有序地包抄了所有敌人，随着几声枪响，无线电里传来队长的声音。  
“all clear。”  
他的队友们击毙了剩下的武装分子，arthur气息不稳但是依然盯着狙击镜以防止任何的差错。  
“nice shot。”  
farrier在他身后称赞道。  
“但是你只瞄准他们的四肢，你不瞄准他们的头。”  
farrier发现了arthur的秘密，他声音冷漠地陈述着他所见到的事实。  
“我射不准。”  
arthur回答他。  
“你是个好狙击手，但你是个差劲的骗子。”  
arthur转过头去瞪farrier，英国人已经把格洛克插回皮带，这不符合要求也不够安全，他无所谓地耸耸肩膀，眼睛却在黑暗里发着光检视着arthur的脸。  
“为什么？”他问。  
“我射不准。”  
arthur盯着farrier，他一字一句地说。  
“这是战场。”  
farrier也盯着arthur，一字一句地说。  
“如果你不杀人，下一个死的就会是你。”  
无线电的声音在arthur无法回答的沉默中再一次响起，这拯救了他。  
他们连夜转移到下一个村庄，arthur依旧安静，farrier的视线总是停留在他身上。

就像farrier所说的，这是战场。  
nash不是个好士兵，更不是个好观测员。  
arthur知道总有一天会发生这种事，nash被射中了一枪打在防弹衣上冲击力使他晕了过去。留下他和那个发现他们的武装分子打成一团，他在混乱中摸到自己的贝雷塔别无选择地击中了那个只拿着匕首的男人。  
肾上腺素正在迅速褪去，arthur气喘吁吁地爬起来，拿枪指着倒在地上胸口流血的男人，他的手指扣在扳机上，看着地上渐渐淤积起来的血液，看着那个男人充满疼痛和不解的黑色双眼，看着他胸口上的小洞缓慢地夺取他的生命。  
他们一样惊恐地瞪着对方。  
farrier出现在他旁边，他迅速蹲下检查了一下nash的脉搏，然后站了起来看着arthur。  
“开枪。”  
farrier的声音如此坚定，就像是他的射击教练那样冷漠地下达着指令。小队的交战早就结束了，他们正在清理剩下的残党，比如arthur眼前这一个。  
“该死的，开枪。”  
farrier冲他吼道，可是arthur好像什么都听不到，他像石像一样举着手枪，没办法移动一丝一毫。  
“让他解脱。”  
顿了一会，farrier的声音缓和了许多，沉稳地打进arthur心里，他只好转过头看着他，用眼神和惊恐的表情告诉farrier他下不了手。  
英国人缓缓地叹了口气，他走过去拾起那把匕首，猛地插在半死的男人心脏上，血液依然会流出来，他的身影挡住了arthur的视线，他用手指合上死人的双眼。  
他转过头，arthur依然像之前那样举着枪，他的表情不再是之前的惊恐，可是他混乱的鼻息和紧蹙着的眉头告诉farrier他一点也不好。  
“it's ok。”  
farrier的手掌缓慢地握在arthur的贝雷塔上，指尖碰到arthu冰凉的手背，arthur才发现自己的胳膊有多酸痛，他让farrier拿走了他的枪，陌生熟悉的感情从枪离开手时全部涌回到他身上。  
“it's ok。”  
farrier重复，声音很小很慢，他的眼睛是暗绿色的。  
arthur大概永远都忘不了这个了。

一天后整只小队抵达一个暂时性的美军基地，他们在这里休息两日后继续穿越剩下的交战区。  
arthur的心情一直都不好，他隐秘地积攒着没有理由的怒气又没地方发泄，他的队友也觉得他没什么不对的，farrier这个局外人倒是看的很清楚。  
他能感到这个英国人开始莫名其妙地围着他，老是一副想和他说点什么的样子，arthur总是在他们有机会交谈之前就躲开了。  
这大概就是为什么farrier出现在公共浴室里arthur的面前，他颇为健壮的身躯堵住了窄小的过道。  
arthur刚换上新的T恤和迷彩裤，他黑色的发梢还滴答着水。  
farrier像一只熊那样站在他身边，靠着柜子，看上去仿佛他们只是很巧地在浴室里碰见了。  
“hey。”  
连打招呼都那么地漫不经心。  
“你需要什么？”  
arthur没好气地问，他开始收拾他柜子里的东西，打算立马走人。  
他的直白打乱了farrier准备好的台词，英国人骚了一下头发，眼睛扫过arthur亮闪闪的军牌。  
“只是想到，我还不知道你的名字呢。”  
arthur转过脸瞪着farrier，这是个多么差的开场白，他知道farrier想说什么，他一点也不需要别人来安慰他。  
“你看见了。”  
arthur指指他胸前的军牌，手上抓着他揉成一团的衣物，啪地一声关上柜子门。  
“噢，你好啊，arthur。”  
arthur才不会接他的话，他企图用眼神让farrier给他让道。  
farrier动也没动，依旧站在那里。  
他们僵持了一会，arthur从全身上下散发出他的怒气，farrier没有反应，大咧咧地堵着路。  
“你想要什么？”  
arthur提高了声音。  
“想知道你睡得好吗。”  
arthur睡得当然不好，他差点从上铺掉下来，未死之人的眼睛还在他的脑海里。  
“走开。”  
farrier让开了，arthur撞了一下他的肩膀。

arthur再一次从梦中惊醒，冷汗打湿了他的新T恤。  
他从上铺爬下来，顺走了nash的香烟。  
深夜的基地也不安静，总有几只巡逻的小组，来回扫视的探照灯灯光和远处的一支小队正在喝酒打牌，这让人有一种倒错感。  
“hey。”  
熟悉的声音从他耳后传来，arthur很后悔自己没带枪，这多少能起到一点威慑作用，要是说战争教会了他什么，那就是身上带一只枪总是会更有安全感，然后他想起自己的贝雷塔在声音的主人那里。  
arthur叼了一根烟在嘴上，farrier适时地给他点上了火。  
“bad night，hah？”  
farrier站在他旁边，给自己也点了一根烟。  
他们就这么静静地看着基地毫无美感可言的夜景，但是起码天上还有颗你在城市里不常见到的月亮。  
“我永远记得我的第一个。”  
farrier忽然说，他的声音很沉稳，不是他常用来和别人打成一片的那种，arthur还发现他不喜欢把话说全，总是省略一点，简短而直白。  
“我依然会做噩梦。”  
arthur沉默地叼着烟，他本来就不抽烟。  
“重要的是，记得为什么。”  
farrier说。  
他们之间又只剩下火光和farrier吐出的烟雾。  
时间好像迅速地流逝着，arthur咬着烟，过了很久才说话。  
“可我不知道为什么。”  
arthur试着吞吐，辛辣的烟草呛了他一下，眼泪从他眼睛里流出来却没有停止，farrier看着那些亮晶晶的液体从他脸上滚落到沙子里，然后消失无踪。  
“it's ok。”  
就连他的安慰也是那么简短直白，arthur也没指望他能再说些别的什么，他们都知道这些话根本没用，这改变不了他们的经历，也改变不了他们现在站在远离家乡的土地上，因为某些牵强的理由，随着杀戮和枪声炮火在你的脑海里永远留下回声，你会开始怀疑自己最初为什么会做出这个选择。  
但是farrier把arthur手里的香烟拿开和他自己的一起在脚底踩灭，他缓慢地拥抱arthur，粗糙的手掌从他的肩胛骨一直抚到腰间再如此重复，就好像这样就可以抹掉罪责，抹掉愧疚，那些有些响利的摩擦声让arthur平静， 让他觉得安心。  
他把头靠在farrier肩头，他揪住他的衣角，他的泪水打湿了他的衣服。  
他们再没说更多的话。  
farrier把他送回他的房间，arthur红着眼眶一言不发。  
“晚安。”他说。“sweetdream，arthur。”  
arthur停下来转过头看了一会farrier绿色的眼睛。  
“go to sleep，farrier。”  
那夜arthur没有做梦。

arthur在去食堂的路上发现farrie正站在大太阳底下和三只狗玩耍，一只军犬，另外两只是灰突突的流浪狗，他们都很开心。  
arthur不自觉地靠在门框上欣赏起这幅颇为诡异的画面，farrier和狗滚成一团，一点也不在意自己身上都是沙子，也不在意狗的口水。  
英国人发现了他，arthur来不及收回视线，他们对视了，arthur只好扯出一个干巴巴的笑容。  
farrier从地上爬起来，拍拍沙子朝着他走过来。  
“你好啊，darling”他说。  
arthur皱皱眉头，但是英国人就爱随便乱称呼别人不是吗，即使你们刚刚认识一会，就会晋升为对方的dear，darling，甚至是love。  
“这是你的新队友？”  
他干脆无视了那个称呼，三只狗摇着尾巴绕在farrier身旁。  
“噢，没错，这是teddy，tom和joshua。”  
farrier庄重地介绍他的三个新朋友。  
arthur无法避免地被他逗乐了。  
“你才是个差劲的骗子。”  
arthur瞥了他一眼，笑着说。  
“什么？”farrier张大了眼睛，“你伤到我了。”他抚着胸口对于这没头没脑的指控感到震惊。  
“你根本就不叫farrier。”  
arthur戳戳英国人甩在胸口的军牌，上面根本就没写着什么farrier。  
“ok，你抓到我了。”  
farrier，或者说是eames，两手一摆甜甜地笑了，arthur也跟着笑了起来。  
“你知道吗，你应该多笑笑。”  
eames认真地看着他。  
“什么？为什么？”  
他们的对话好像总是这么跳跃，可是他们总能跟上对方的节奏。  
“因为你会更好看。”  
arthur几乎立刻就脸红了，他的手无措地抬起来遮住了自己的嘴巴，或者是他收不起来的笑容。  
“笑，darling，那很适合你。”eames说，  
“但你不适合这儿。”  
这是战场。  
“我想你是对的。eames。”  
arthur表示同意，他缓慢地眨了一下眼睛，长睫毛下面一双巧克力色的眼睛闪着光。

“为什么你就可以一个人睡？”  
arthur找eames拿他的贝雷塔所以他们去了eames的房间，屋子不大，但是只有eames一个人住。  
arthur不满地坐到eames床上，上铺放着eames的迷彩服和战术马甲，arthur的贝雷塔和eames的格洛克平排放在旁边，屋子里一股枪油味。  
“事关国际关系，你得知道。”  
eames靠着门框笑笑，走廊上走过一群说说笑笑打闹的士兵，他瞥了瞥他们然后关上了门。  
“so…谁是你的室友？”  
“nash。”  
“aw。那可真不怎么样。”  
arthur翻了个白眼，eames痛心疾首地说很自然地坐到arthur身边。  
“你有多少纹身？”  
eames只穿了一件军绿色的T恤，布料紧绷绷地缠在他的肌肉上，arthur能看清他高耸的斜方肌，肩头撑起来的圆润臂膀，皮肤上面从T恤下面露出来的不完整的纹身，弯弯曲曲地绕进衣袖里让arthur好奇地不得了剩下的图案是什么样子。  
“喔。”eames瞥了瞥自己的手臂，“当我拥有第三个的时候就不再继续数了。”  
“你看这个，”他把衣袖艰难地挽起来，让arthur能看得更清楚，他右臂上有一个明显看上去更久远的小人，摆着拳击的姿势留着络腮胡，旁边绕着看起来不和谐的黑色抽象花纹。  
“我的第一个，15岁。第一次总是让人印象深刻。”  
“这他妈是啥？”  
arthur皱着眉看着那个小人，觉得这是个酒后的或者是街头几十块的那种会让你后悔一辈子的纹身。  
“矮妖精，爱尔兰传说里的那个，我打赌你肯定知道。”  
eames笑了，他的牙齿歪歪扭扭地。  
“you bet i am。它让你许三个愿望了吗？”arthur翻了翻白眼。  
“啥？”eames好像听到了什么天方夜谭。  
“你真是个英国人吗？你知道传说里如果矮精灵们被人类抓到就会实现他们的三个愿望来换取自由？”arthur难以置信地瞪大了双眼。  
“哦老天，你比我想的还要像个书呆子，真的，你几岁了，kid。”  
eames全身震颤地大笑。  
arthur恼羞成怒地打了他一拳，打在eames结实的胸口上。  
“你还想看点别的吗？”  
eames忽然把过大的笑容收敛起来，嘴唇在脸上划出一个优美的弧度，他盯着arthur的唇角，气氛就在他的主导下变得暧昧起来。  
“我还有个喜剧与悲剧面具的纹身，正好适合你这种爱读书的小家伙，就在这。”  
eames指指他衣服被撑起来的右胸，他贴近了arthur一点，用低沉的嗓音问。  
arthur呆了一下，他迷茫地看着eames靠近他一动也没动，然后他忽然意识过来eames在干什么，他的脸立马涨红了。  
“不，我要回去了。”  
他迅速站起来朝着大门走过去。  
“wow，等会darling，你的枪还在这呢。”  
eames在arthur的手要拉开门的时候拽住了他，arthur推了eames一把，eames没有向后退去而是更加靠近了他一点，近乎直接地把arthur抵在了门上。  
他等着他破口大骂或者再更用力地推开他，而不是像是为了把eames拉回来那样推开他。  
情况甚至比他想象的更好，arthur盯着他的嘴唇。  
eames没有犹豫扳起arthur的下巴吻了上去。  
刚开始很简单，唇瓣轻柔地碾压，eames看见arthur近在咫尺的睫毛抖动了一下然后温顺地闭合上，他伸出了舌头撬开他的嘴唇舔舐他的齿贝，arthur犹豫着张开了嘴，好让eames能纠缠他的舌头，研究他口腔里每一处让他震颤的敏感带。  
eames情不自禁地把手伸进arthur的T恤里，贴上年轻人光滑的带着纤薄肌肉的腰畔，arthur在他怀里猛烈地抖了一下，好像突然意识到eames在干什么，或是eames想要干什么，他使劲推开了eames。  
这是之前eames等着的那个力道。  
arthur的脸红一直延伸到脖颈，他震惊地瞪着eames慌忙用手背擦他湿漉漉的嘴唇。  
“等会，我以为....”eames语无伦次，他搞不清楚现在哪件事是他更想问的，arthur对他有一样的感情还是arthur不喜欢他这只是个错误，还是arthur，年轻的arthur。  
arthur的表情瞬息万变，在难以置信和难为情之间滑动了一会，最终停留在后者上。  
“噢。这难道是...”  
eames突然明白了，但是还没等到他道歉，arthur已经甩开门消失在一群吵闹的士兵中间。  
第一次总是让人印象深刻。

小队正在收拾行装，准备把英国人护送过下一个交战区。  
eames的视线在为数不多的几人之间扫视，他没看到arthur那张白净年轻的脸。  
他只好揪住离他最近的nash。  
“arthur在哪？”  
“老兄，arthur要回家了。”  
“给我几分钟。”  
eames甩开他大步冲向arthur的房间，他想至少和他道个别，好在arthur还在收拾行李。  
“你要走了？”  
eames带着点激动的声音吓了他一跳，arthur穿着另外一身制服，浅棕色就像沙漠的颜色，整洁一丝不苟。  
他转过头来看着穿好了一身战斗行头的eames，惊讶的表情渐渐平复。  
“对，是你让我走的，记得吗？”  
arthur继续收拾他的背包，把枪械一把把摆好。  
“对，你说的对。”  
eames干巴巴地说不出来别的。  
“那么，你有什么计划吗？”  
“也许，大学。”arthur说。  
“大学？老天。”eames靠在门框上笑了出来，“你还真是个孩子。”  
arthur轻笑，也许在这一切发生之前他是个无知的少年，但是经历过这一切，经历过战场，他不知道，他再也不会是以前的他了。  
“你的枪还在我这。”  
arthur看着eames从他胸口的枪套里掏出他的贝雷塔，他上次没能拿到还差点忘记的手枪。eames把他的枪擦得很干净还上过了枪油，arthur知道，他没有犹豫地接过来。  
他们摸过那么多枪却都不会忘记关于这把枪的故事。  
“你不应该为我感到开心吗？”  
arthur把鼓囊囊的背包抬起来又扔在床上，好像在测试它的重量，然后他再一次转过头来看eames那双绿眼睛。  
“我应该。”  
eames划出一个温暖的笑容，如果可以，没有人希望战争会发生，没有人想要送自己的孩子们上战场。  
“可是？”  
arthur迈步靠近他，就像之前eames总是做的那样，过于近了。  
“见不到你让我感到不愉快。”  
eames低下点头，这让他们能更好地对视。  
“感谢你的诚实。”  
arthur吻了他一下。  
他们都在应该闭上眼睛的时候闭上了眼睛，arthur的嘴唇软软地碰了他的嘴唇，迅速地离开了，eames想起arthur屏息瞄准的样子，锁定，然后射击，果断而精准，永远不会拖泥带水，就像他的吻一样。  
“farewell，eames。”  
arthur笑着，有酒窝和下垂的眼角。他把eames向后推，告诉他他应该走了。  
“see you later，darling。”  
他倒退着和arthur挥手致意，永别还是再会，他们都说不准。  
因为这是战场。


	2. Chapter 2

“Arthur，你今天晚上必须出现在我家。”

他的大学同学Ariadne正严肃地站在他们的圈子中央，指着他的鼻子。他四周的同学顿时不遗余力地起哄起来。

“为了什么？Ari，说给他们听听。” Arthur依然淡淡地笑着看着Ariadne。

“为了他妈的我们的毕业派对！” Ari的声音戏剧性地上扬，这带来了他们周围同学的又一轮大叫。

“你，先生，四年都不出现在任何一个人的派对上的优秀毕业生，至少必须出现在你好朋友的派对上。”Ariadne就像个女王封授骑士一样拿着圆珠笔在Arthur的两边肩头点了一下。

“你应该去，Arthur。”Mal说，她是Miles教授的女儿，也是最深的人心的助教，她当然也会出现在派对上。

Mal的说法引得了很多别的同学的同意，他们纷纷点头，个别坐在Arthur旁边的同学拍拍他的肩膀开着他的玩笑怂恿他去，Arthur因为这几个玩笑开心地笑了，露出他的小酒窝，眼角细密的纹路，就仿佛他之前的一切都被抹去了。

他忽然被教室门口出现的一个熟悉的身影夺去了注意力，那个人很健壮，留着络腮胡，穿着粉色的衬衫和草绿色的外套，他的气质不属于大学里的任何一类人，但Arthur永远记得那双绿眼睛，他抹不掉的回忆和这个身影。Arthur愣了一下，笑容僵在脸上，他们从没留下过对方的联系方式，甚至都不知道对方的全部名字，在这四年里他经常回想起他，有枪声和鲜血的相伴，可他从不敢去想对方的生死。

除了那一句没有结果的再会和一个轻巧的吻，他以为Eames再也不会出现在他的生命里。

可是英国人又一次站在那，冲着他扬起一个熟悉极了的微笑。

Arthur没有收起他的笑容，反而继续笑了下去，他知道eames喜欢这个，他从环绕着他的人群中站起身来。

“我们等会再说。” 他这么说然后大步朝着Eames走过去。

“哦，你好啊，Arthur。”

“Eames。”

Eames比他记忆里的样子更壮实了一点，Arthur则长高了，他可以平视Eames了。没有那些可能会有的拥抱或者泪水什么的，这不是一个从战争中脱身的人真正想要的东西，Arthur清楚。他们默默相视了一会，各自给对方一点时间放下长久存在的吊石，在心里长舒出一口气。

“我很高兴你还在这。”Arthur轻轻地说。

“我很高兴你找到了适合你的地方。”

Eames越过他去看教室里好奇扫视过来的目光。

“你还真是受欢迎啊，kid。”

“你意识到我已经不再是个小孩了对吧。”

Arthur皱皱眉头垫垫脚尖，展示着他和Eames差不多了的身高。实际上没穿军装的他看上去更年轻，他穿着衬衫和毛背心，牛仔裤和匡威球鞋，他的头发留长了，Eames才发现Arthur是个自来卷，头发蓬松地绕在他颈上。他的衬衫袖子高高挽起来到手肘的位置，手腕上有一块墨迹，他不再拿枪，而是选择了画笔。

“不，先生，你依然，那么幼稚。”

Eames笑了，他们的重逢竟然没有一点生疏，也没有Eames想象里的漠然无视，而是自然地回到他们之间仅有的交流之后应该有的样子，甚至变得更加亲密。

Arthur也笑了，他用肩膀轻轻地撞了一下Eames，让他们过于接近。

“ 我猜你有很多追求者，darling。”

他们互相盯着对方的嘴唇看，都想要继续那个没有结果的亲吻。

“You bet i am.”Arthur拽了他一下，Eames随着他靠到教室里看不到的墙面上，Arthur像四年前那样亲了他。

“我们可以晚点谈吗？” 他没有离开，Arthur的手卡在他脖子上，Eames没有继续，他贴着他的唇角说话。

“如你所见，我有个疯狂的毕业派对。”

这是Eames想象里Arthur应有的样子，他是个好学生，但是绝对懂得如何和他的同学打成一片，他有几个关系很亲密的朋友，甚至还有不少追求者，但是Arthur会拒绝他们，因为他的心属于Eames。他甚至比他想的那样更鲜活，更开朗。

“当然，darling，我们会有很长时间。”Eames说。

Arthur后退了一点，站在门口，让他的同学们不会想入非非的位置。

“你是说....”Arthur没有说完，Eames懂得。

“对，我离开了。”Eames点头，但是他没继续看着Arthur，而是专注在自己的脚尖上。

“好。”

Eames不知道Arthur指的是什么，对于他离开军队这件事还是这只是个简单的中断谈话的语气词。

“我们派对后见？”Arthur问。

Eames点点头，宠溺地看着他。

“See you later，Farrier。”

他朝他眨眨眼睛，脚尖划了个圆弧无声地走回教室，轻巧地像个猎手。

 

 

 

Eames会出现在Arthur想要他出现的地方，无论是有意的想要还是无意的想要，就这一次而言，是Ariadne家的楼下。

Arthur喝了几杯酒，他的脸上散发着满足的潮红，酒精使人诚实，他看到Eames站在那的时候不可避免地露出了过于开心的笑容。

“Hey，darling。”

Arthur朝着他走过来，站定了时候打着晃，Eames猜不只是几杯。

“Hi。”

Arthur吞咽了一下口水，摇摇晃晃地好像要倒下来，Eames不得不伸手去扶住他，Arthur得逞一样把全身重量都放在Eames身上，头抵着Eames的颈窝，Eames把这个变成一个拥抱，就像很多年前的拥抱。

“告诉我，建筑师先生，你喝了几瓶伏特加？” Eames调笑他，笑他大概不值一提的酒量，笑他这种借着酒劲占便宜的做法。

“噢。我讨厌你。”Arthur朦胧地说，贴着Eames的脖颈喘气“讨厌你老是一副什么都知道的样子。”

“你从以前就这么自大，”Arthur不悦地撅起嘴唇，这让Eames感觉Arthur只是亲了他一下。

“又自信。”Arthur补充。

“所以这让你爱上我不是吗？”

Eames抚摸他的肩背，衣物发出响厉的摩擦声。

“我恨你。你以为你是谁？”

“呃，一个你爱着的人？” Eames猜测。

Arthur轻柔地推开他，Eames又把他拉回来亲吻他，把Arthur之后的嘟囔抱怨都堵在他嘴里。

“我们最好回家，不然你的朋友们就不会放过你了。”

Eames把Arthur摆正面对着他，他能看到他的朋友正从楼里走出来，他也不会错过迷失在亲吻里Arthur充满欲望的双眼。

Arthur点点头。

如果说之前的语言调戏都是情趣，那么回到Arthur公寓里的抚摸就是急不可耐的前戏。

Eames把Arthur撞在门上舔舐他的嘴唇，他们这半天好像在默契地重复着战场上的经历，但是重新画上完全不一样的重点。

Arthur也不是僵在那，而是猛力地回咬，Arthur可能是个没经验的毛头小子，可是Eames总不是，他们都没太多耐心，不是所有人都能等待到一个开始了一小会却没有下文了的爱人。

Eames扯下Arthur的裤子跪下来，而Arthur只能无力地贴着门大声喘息，他揪住Eames的头发不想太早就攀上高峰。

“你有…”Eames站起来，Arthur扯着他往卧室走，顺便在一路上试图剥光对方。

“我可没准备这个。”Arthur没有停下来，他们倒在Arthur狭小的单人床上。

“我甚至都不知道。” 你是不是还活着。

“你在意吗？”Eames忽然按住他，让他们能够四目相对。

“我没有。我没有时间。你知道，也不能。”他说。

Arthur忽然笑出来。

“你不能再这样说话了，Eames，除了我没人能听懂。”

他翻了个身骑在Eames身上，看他敞开的衬衫下面结实的肌肉和乱七八糟的纹身，他的右胸上真有一对面具，Arthur现在能看到了。

“正常人会以为你有ED。”

Eames挑挑眉毛。

“很显然，我不是。”

他挺动了一下胯部，让坐在他身上的Arthur能轻易感受到他的无障碍。Arthur被他顶到发出一声难以压抑的喘息。

“来吧，我信任你。” 他俯下身子，巧克力色的眼睛泛着湿润的光亮。

这似乎是一种来自战场上的信任，或是别的什么，Eames管不了那么多了，他能做的就是把Arthur重新压回身下，让他领教一下成年人真正的技巧。

和Arthur颇为高超的语言调情相比，他在性事上明显要生涩得多，这没什么令人意外的，从他从不去派对的做头和家里也没有必要工具这些事上就能很简单地推断出来。

但是他身体柔软地任由Eames随便摆弄，全心全意地，又带上点羞涩和不熟练的配合着Eames的动作，尤其是当他们一起到达高峰的时候，Arthur咬着他的嘴唇，紧紧缠住他，Eames意识到他来这里找Arthur是个多么正确的选择。

他需要这个，而Arthur美得不行。

第一次这件事不那么重要，但是他们的第一次很好。

在酒精席卷和性爱后疲惫的双重作用下，Arthur累到手指都不能动弹，Eames贴心地给他清理了一下身体然后和他挤在狭小的单人床上。Arthur疲乏地寻找着舒服的姿势，最终又停留在Eames颈窝那里，大半个身子都压在他身上。

Eames的手指玩弄了一会他的卷发，然后抚过他的脖颈和肩背再这样重复，这个动作带着极大的安慰感并且让Arthur昏昏欲睡。

“我很想你。”

Arthur轻轻说，如果不是他贴在Eames颈边，Eames很可能都不会注意到。

“我也是。”

Eames侧过头在Arthur额上留下一个轻吻。

“晚安”Eames低喃 “Sweet dream，darling。”

 

 

Arthur被饭菜的香气弄醒了，他躺在床上盯了一会天花板，才意识到自己全身赤裸，他公寓里只有少得可怜的他充饥用的切片面包，而Eames来找他了。这些念头几乎是一起出现在他的脑海里，直到宿醉的头疼的胃里揪起来的空虚感让他不得不爬下床。

“And good afternoon to you too，darling。”

Eames穿着他昨天那件粉红色的暗纹衬衫坐在餐桌旁边喝茶，他的眼睛在Arthur走过来的时候从报纸放到Arthur身上。

“我不知道你还会做饭。”

Arthur坐到他热气腾腾的那一份丰盛的英式早餐前面，思忖Eames是从哪家超市买到如此齐全的英国式原材料的。

“你还有好多不知道的呢。”

Eames专心致志地看起他来，包含了用双手撑起来的脸颊一个有点蠢的微笑和他含情脉脉的绿眼睛，Arthur涨红了脸努力把精力花费在用叉子叉起他的焗豆子上。

Eames的报纸放在一旁，Arthur才发现他刚刚一直在玩最后一版上的填字游戏。

“有什么新闻吗？”

Arthur无心地转移话题，自从他从战场回到美国之后，他就不再关心政治时事这些勾心斗角的游戏了，所以报纸是Eames买的。

“我不知道。不是很在意。”

Eames瞥了一眼报纸，Arthur的注意力于是也放到了报纸上面，他才发觉到报纸的分量不对，报纸几乎只有一页，里面的时事版金融版什么的都不见了。Eames也意识到了Arthur古怪地盯着他的报纸。

“就像我说的，不是很在意。”

Eames把报纸团成一个团，随手丢过头顶纸团不知道滚到了那里，Arthur皱紧了眉头。

“我更在意你。”

Eames开始释放他的情意绵绵电波，Arthur无可奈何地笑了。

 

 

Eames就真像他所说的那样，他留在了这里。Arthur没有去问Eames会停留多久也没有问他之前的生活怎么样，这似乎变成他们之间的一个心照不宣的禁忌话题。

Arthur会在秋天回学校继续修研究生的课程，他也有很长的时间和Eames磨蹭在一起，虽然这不是他原本的打算，但是这可能比他原本的打算好很多。

Eames很会做饭，他能逗得Arthur哈哈大笑，这一点存疑，Arthur更愿意说Eames的那些破烂玩笑根本不值得笑，而他笑是因为这也能让Eames微笑而且Eames喜欢。Eames先生还有火辣的纹身和让人失神的床上技巧。

Arthur很容易被激怒，对于一个猎人来说他太容易情绪激动起来，那些猎鹿热好像老在他心口上下不去，但是eames知道他不是真的生气，而是借着这虚假的借口好狠狠地咬他的嘴唇或者要求他更用力一点。这件事让eames欲罢不能。

这一切都很完美，无论是床上还是平时，他们马上就到了可以互相说我爱你的境地了。

但是总有什么事堵在Arthur的心头，Eames会在以为Arthur看不见的时候盯着天花板发呆，他会在半夜的时候身体一震醒来，他会在电视机上播放到有关战场画面的时候立刻换台。

Arthur是个战场上的狙击手，是个林野里的猎鹿人，这就意味着他总是把自己的目标看得很准而且有让人不易察觉的洞察力。

在Arthur收拾房间好给他们的新双人床腾地方的时候他发现了那几版遗失了很久的报纸。

他展开那个揉成大团的纸团，连版面的顺序都没有打乱过，映在他眼前的是铅字加粗的黑色大标题—战场。

Arthur甚至都不去想象Eames想到了什么，他立马把报纸团回了它原本的样子然后丢进了一堆垃圾里面。

Arthur知道他自己是幸运的，能够回到家，双手上甚至没有沾上太多鲜血，开始一份没人知道他过去的新生活。他很清楚像Eames不是这种人，他是个战斗机飞行员还是什么，他是被培养出来的顶尖级的士兵，不是说走就可以走出这片战场，即使走了出去也只是走向了下一个战场。

这令人迷茫，在一次又一次炮火声中，你会渐渐忘了为什么。

Arthur想起了Eames曾经说过的话，记得为什么，他在想，是不是Eames忘记了。

 

“darling，我回来了。”

Eames抱着一堆塞满了食材的牛皮纸袋，他把那堆东西放在厨房挽起衣袖开始做晚餐。

Arthur甩甩头想要假装忘记他刚刚在思索的那些东西，他走到厨房接受一个Eames过于黏腻的亲吻，然后在他企图把他按在料理台上之前从他身边滑走。

Eames发出一个不满意的哼声，然后开始继续着手切菜。

Eames简直像一头种马，在随便的亲吻之后他就能开始对着Arthur发情，Arthur皱皱眉头，也不是他不喜欢这样，但是这也有点太多了，而且有愈演愈烈的趋势。

他坐到沙发上打开电视，换了几个台刚好碰到晚间新闻开播，听到熟悉的音乐的主持人抑扬顿挫的播音腔，Eames切菜的节奏忽然被打乱了。

“你能换个台吗？”Eames说，他的语气很正常。

“为什么？”Arthur没有转过头去看Eames，他盯着电视甚至把声音调得更大了。

“因为。”Eames把厨师刀拍在菜板上，“我想看点别的。”

“可是我想看新闻。”Arthur回过头去看厨房里的Eames，他背对着他两只手撑在料理台上，斜方肌高耸着，肩胛骨之间凹下去，看上去紧绷地不行。

Eames听到他的回答顿了一会，没有回答也没有要求Arthur换台，他只是平静地继续切菜。

“你去哪买的菜？”Arthur根本不关心电视里放了些什么，他依旧盯着Eames的背影，听上去无心地问。

“印度人开的小商店。”Eames回答。

“为什么？”

“因为。”Arthur学着Eames的口气顿了一下自问自答“那里人更少。”

他想起他刚刚搬到这个街区的时候，那会他刚从战场上回来不久，离他家不远的地方还有一家更大的超市，他第一次选择了超市，然后发现他根本没办法在那里好好购物。

因为总是有太多的人，太多的普通人，他们抱怨商品价格，抱怨政治新闻，抱怨隔壁邻居的除草剂味道太大，这太好笑了，Arthur几乎是逃出了那个超市，他有很长一段时间靠着那家印度人开的小商店度日。

Eames又一次停下来，他转过身走到Arthur身旁坐下来，非常近，脸上的表情既戏谑又玩味。

“不，darling，因为只有那里卖Branston的焗豆子。”

Arthur静静看了他一会，艰难地辨别着Eames的表情。

Eames把他拉得更近，微笑，舔他抿成一条强硬的线的嘴唇，手伸进他的T恤里揉捏他后腰上的紧绷肌肉，让他一点点松懈，让他溃不成军，让他只能徒劳地从鼻腔里传出压抑的喘息。

“我想我们应该在吃晚餐前先试试新床。”

Eames咬着他的脖子说话，一只手按掉了电视机的开关。

 

 

Arthur开始做梦，他梦到那些很久都没出现在他梦面的东西，已死之人。

他平静地醒过来，猜测是不是他今天的行为导致了这个梦，他们换了双人床之后他终于不用再和Eames叠着睡了，但即使他滚到床边上Eames也会贴着他，鼻尖和嘴巴都贴着他的脖子后面手臂安稳地把他圈在怀里。

Eames不在那，也不在更远一点的地方，只有掀起来一角的被子和没有余温的床垫。

Arthur爬起来，足跟落在地上然后是前脚掌，地上铺了地毯，像是林野里潮湿的草甸，一点也不用担心会踩到清脆折断的干树枝和落叶。

他安静无声地踱步到客厅，Eames站在窗户前面，月色落在他身上在他背后洒下来一片又长又浓重的阴影。

他应该发出点声音，这样对于两个前士兵都没有什么好处，Eames很可能会猛然转过头攻击他以为他是个敌人，有很多东西，在战场上成为脑海里挥之不去的记忆。

但是Arthur没有，他总得试试，他才能够知道，Eames的状况糟糕到什么样的程度。

他无声地屏息站到Eames身后，Eames依旧抬着头看着晴朗无云的夜空沉浸在他自己的世界里，他多像头鹿啊，Arthur心想，无论是Eames湿润的眼睛还是他长长的眼睫，猎人的训练一点点回到Arthur身上。

他用两根手指轻触在Eames左边的肩胛骨上，有一只蝎子的位置。Eames忽然整个人僵硬起来，手指能够感受到，Arthur也能看见，Eames的斜方肌挣起来，手臂上的肌肉发力，筋肉和血脉凸显。

好在Eames的大脑先一步战胜了他的反射神经，他没有立马转过头给上Arthur致命的一击也没有转过头，Arthur能看到他全力地把自己安抚下来，肾上腺素带来的激动缓慢褪去，剩下的是回荡在寂静房间里的突兀喘息。

“Arthur。”Eames说。

Arthur没有回应，他等着Eames完全放松下来，记得他们不是在战场上，也不是在小小的战斗机驾驶舱，而是在Arthur的公寓里。

Eames转过身来朝着Arthur微笑，他看上去那么平静，那么温暖，好像刚才那个站在房间里喘粗气的人不是他一样，可是Arthur全明白。

“我们得谈谈。”

Arthur没有笑，也不假装生气地皱眉头，他把手揣进睡裤兜里，身子挺得直直的在无声地提醒Eames他不是个小孩，不是他们刚刚在战场上相识的没有杀过人的新兵。

“darling。”

Eames还是笑，但是他在拒绝这个提议，他的声调柔软地下垂是他朝着无可奈何的Arthur耍赖撒娇时的语气，Arthur通常拒绝不了这个。

“Eames。”

Arthur朝后退了一步，强硬地阻止了Eames所有可能的亲昵举动。

“我们得谈谈。”他重复。

Eames的笑容僵持了一会，然后转变成了陌生而空白的表情，他垂下头盯着自己的脚尖，让Arthur不能看到他的脸。

“我们会谈谈，Arthur。但不是现在。”

他语意不明地咕哝 “I'm okay.”

这是一句他们都熟稔到不行的话，是Eames简短直白没有意义的安慰，是Arthur弄不明白真相的低语。

Arthur没法说什么，他也不知道该说什么。

在他离开军队下飞机的那一刻开始，一切都不一样了，有陌生人会拍着他的肩膀对着他说感谢你为国效力，也有人在他背后窃窃私语，Arthur尽量不去想那些话会是什么，回到家他面对的是父母的喜极而泣，丝毫忘记了Arthur选择参军是因为他们的一场争吵，还有他的邻居们，每一个都会和他拥抱，告诉他回来就好。

他根本不想听这些，Eames自然也不会想听。

Arthur无法形容重新进入社会时的感觉，他不知道自己属于哪，而周围的人也不能理解他的感受。他试图再一次一个人进入林野找寻野鹿的身影，试图宁静，却没法再拿起枪，因为在他的脑海里，烙印在他眼皮上的十字永远是那把M110的准星。

他看到动物的尸体，看到它们没有灵魂的眼睛睁着，会想起已死之人，然后想起Eames宽厚的身影，是他永远遮蔽掉了那双可能会永远萦绕在他脑海里的死人的眼睛。

“I'm ok。”

Eames坚定的声音把Arthur从脑海里的沉思里拉出来，Arthur才意识到Eames看着自己的眼神，那里面充满了担忧，就一如他多年前沙漠的夜里的样子。

Arthur走上前，拥抱了Eames，这一次是他紧紧把Eames抱在怀里，Eames僵了一下，才迟疑地把手掌贴在Arthur的腰间。

“走吧。”Arthur轻轻说。

“我们回床上去。”

战场依然在他们脑海里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ED: Erectile Dysfunction的首字母缩写，意为阴茎勃起功能障碍  
> Branston:英国食品品牌


	3. Chapter 3

arthur喜欢赖床，eames发现了，所以他每次都在做好早餐之后才会去叫arthur起床，用各种各样充满着想象力的方法。

今天他的选择是毫不在意自己的体重然后全力飞扑到arthur身上，好试试他们新床的抗击打能力。arthur在被窝里因为这只体态如熊的壮汉的过激爱意发出了一声短促的惊叫，还附带上了窒息的尾音。

“操你的，eames。”

即使这样arthur也没能比平常更清醒一点，他把自己更紧地包裹在被子里，卷卷的发梢从被子里露出来一点，声音困倦而且带着恼怒的鼻音。

eames大笑，企图在被子之间找到一个可以钻进去的入口。

“你在里面干什么呢？小可爱？我们能依偎一下吗？”

eames成功地把arthur从被窝里挖了出来，不得不说他最爱这一刻，arthur因为睡意尚未褪去而柔软地不行，这种柔软不仅仅是指身体上的柔软，而是他的神情他经常紧绷的神经，他终于丢掉了小鹰般的伶俐，只能随着eames摆弄着他玩。

他把手伸进arthur的T恤里面贴着他平滑的小腹肌肤，睡裤边沿上面一点，既温情又足够暧昧。

arthur从退伍之后就长胖了，可能是因为不规律的作息和他熬夜要啃的大砖头书，也可能是因为这一阵他的伙食实在是太好了，他总是对着eames做的饭发些牢骚然后又诚实地吃个干净。

总之，arthur的手感好极了。

“看看你，我能把你舀起来放在汤匙里吗？”

eames捏了捏他皮肤下面的软肉，arthur因为痒打了一个哆嗦，然后徒劳地挣扎起来想要逃开。

“前提是你能找到那么大的汤匙。”

他没好气地说，因为过多的肌肤接触脸上泛起红晕。

eames笑，嘴巴咧开，牙齿歪歪扭扭地，他把脸埋在arthur的脖子里啃咬他的脖子，胡子扎在arthur脖子上，引领出另外一番特别的奇异敏感窜向他的下体，他老实地呻吟起来，没有清醒过来的神经屈从于渴望。

“aw，我没打算做这个的。”

eames的手终于扯开他的睡裤滑了进去，arthur没有制止他，而是用双手圈住eames离得更近好咬他丰满的下唇，eames用舌头撬开他的齿贝，arthur顺从，他当然顺从，他喜欢这个。

“也许我们可以买一个巨大的马提尼酒杯，你知道。”

eames压在他身上，手指在他们贴紧的皮肤上滑动，他贴着arthur的嘴唇，绿眼睛盯着arthur每一丝每一毫败在他灵巧双手所带来的情欲上的细微表情。

“dita von teese？”

arthur眼神朦胧地附和，分出一点神来挑起了眉毛。eames简直是个变态，arthur知道他绝对想了一下让他在酒杯里跳脱衣舞这个画面。

“哦，这可不好，darling。”

arthur的分身在他手里抽动，手指间都是滑溜溜的前液，arthur的髋骨不由自主地向上顶弄，期待更快更多的刺激，他知道他快射了。

“你怎么可以在这个时候想别人。”

他握紧了根部，不让他射，作为一个小小的惩罚，与此同时嘴上抹过一股坏笑。

“操！”

arthur仰起头，有时候欲望被别人掌控的感觉并不是太好，尤其像eames这种在床上花样百出的对象。

“eames，是你先开始这个话题的。”

他狠狠地抬腿踹eames的大腿，为了泄愤也为了让他快点动起来。

“我的错，darling。”

eames咬住arthur的嘴唇，舌头扫进arthur的口腔，大力刮过他的上膛，抢夺他的氧气，arthur在他身下颤抖，鼻息混乱而短促，因为eames放开手指并且略带凶狠的最后一下撸动射了出来。

eames迟一点也跟着达到了高潮，他没穿上衣也毫不在乎那些爱的象征会粘在自己身上，然后压倒在arthur身上。

“eames，你快把我压死了。”

因为高潮后的空白感arthur允许eames在他身上呆了一会，他缓过来之后意识到eames又毁了他一件t恤，而自己肺里的氧气也所剩无几。

“我得出去买点东西。”

eames从他身上翻到一旁，和arthur并排躺在那喘气。

“哦。”

arthur顿了顿，眼睛盯着天花板想起昨天晚上那个开启eames逃避话题的性爱的开头。

“去哪？”他鼓起勇气问。

“超市，我想。”

eames滚下床去穿衣服，arthur盯着他的后背，纹身很辣，肌肉很放松。

“好。”arthur轻轻说。

“去吃你的早餐好吗，darling，我不想它凉了。”

eames转过头对着他微笑，眼神别有含义地把arthur从头到脚扫了个遍。

arthur的脸红还没有消退，他羞涩地拽拽裤子给自己留一点颜面。

“好。”

他假装生气地皱眉头，eames则得逞地笑着走出了房门。

也许这会变好的。

arthur不知道这是他真正的想法还是自我欺骗，也许他永远不会知道eames身上发生了什么，但是他起码在这里，他来找他，也许是因为想继续这段感情，也许他想成为一个普通人，也许是因为他无处可去。

你不能逼迫一个不愿意说出自己过去的人说那些话，就像arthur自己，他也没和任何人说过自己的经历，想说又有什么用？他想，我可以告诉别人所有的事，父母，甚至是ariadne，他们会听，但他们只是听到了，但他们不会了解，不会懂得。

这有点像是扯破一个未愈合的伤口给别人看，而那个人问你疼不疼。

arthur才发现早餐他一口也没吃下去。

 

 

当eames一直到下午都没有回来，arthur就知道那是无用的自我欺骗。

最终是警察局给他打电话告诉他eames在他们那，arthur才发现自己已经茫然地绕着公寓附近的街区转了好几个小时，他急匆匆地赶到警察局，期望自己看到的还是一个完整的eames。

“你是他的男朋友？”

一个身材高大的男警官拿着一摞印着NYPD警徽的文件夹狐疑地打量arthur，大概在思忖他不符合身份的年纪。

“呃，对。”

第一次从别人口中得知他是eames的男朋友这事竟然让arthur觉得好笑，一切都发生的过于自然过于快了，eames已经在他公寓里呆了大半个假期。

“发生了什么？”

arthur有些紧张，他瞥了瞥警官腰上枪套里的手枪，一把格洛克19，他没办法不想到eames的那把总是不符合规章别在后腰带上的格洛克和他的贝雷塔。

“我是说，老兄。”警官沉吟了一会，“他没事，他是个见义勇为者，抓住了一个抢劫犯。”

arthur的心跳平复了一点，他点点头，目前为止，这很好。

“但是我们没法控制住他，”警官盯向天花板叹了口气像是在回忆什么惊心动魄的场面，“就只能把他拷回来了。”

“抱歉。呃，他脾气不太好。”

arthur少见地不能伶牙俐齿而是在心里搜刮着词语，声音嘶哑地说话。

“我是说他以前待在军队。”

这是个坏透了的理由，arthur心想，但是这位警官竟然放松下来，一脸谅解。

“哦。我明白了。It‘s ok，我懂。”

不，你一点也不懂。无名的怒火涌上他的心头，arthur的脸上依然保持平静，他不能责备他们，责备他们没见过真正的战场，更何况这是一位警官，他们见过的东西说不定是完全不一样的可怕，但这是arthur的第一反应。

“总之你可以带他回去了。”

警官向着旁边的人挥挥手，示意他们可以去拘留室把eames弄出来。

“还有一个问题。”arthur口唇干燥，他不得不吞咽口水才能说下去。

“那个抢劫犯，他怎么样了？”

 

 

eames的确很好，arthur很确定他和那些毒品贩子，皮条客，妓女和醉鬼们待在一起的时候就已经完完全全地稳定了自己的情绪，他从警局里走出来看到arthur的时候还笑的一脸灿烂。

arthur则一脸冷漠地瞪着他，eames的笑容于是变得无辜，他耷拉下眉毛，眉头皱在一起，本来就丰厚的嘴唇微微撅起来显得更饱满，他站在arthur面前，两个肩膀松垮着，像是一个做错了事的孩子。

“darling？”eames试探性地叫他。

arthur没有理他只是转身大步走开，eames愣在那，不知道是不是应该跟上去。

“你在等什么。”

arthur没有听到他应该听见的脚步声，他停下来，平息那些马上要涌上来的怒火，他转过头瞪着eames。

“我们回家。”arthur扭过头说。

eames笑了一下，大步跟上。

他慢吞吞地跟在arthur身后，一直保持着一步远的距离，而arthur火急火燎地走在前面，他希望自己能走得再更快点，好把心头上的那些没来由的怒火消去，如果不是eames照看他，他差点撞上一个疾驰的骑车人。

eames什么也没说，只是紧紧握住arthur的小臂，他们都站在那个路口喘气，arthur是因为生气和擦着他鼻尖过去的惊吓，eames是因为担忧。

这个路口，讽刺地真的成为了他们之间需要抉择的路口。

arthur半是发泄地撞上门，eames跟在他身后静静地锁上了门。

“给我看你的手。”

arthur用一只手抹了把脸，抹掉乱七八糟的情绪。他翻出药箱，不容置疑地扯过eames那只伤痕累累皮肉都掀起来的右手。

eames一直都没有说话，他跟随着arthur的力量坐在沙发上，酒精和药粉撒在他的伤口上也没有皱眉，他只是看着arthur，看着arthur皱紧的眉头，看着他真正的生气。

在光线渐渐暗去的房间里，eames的眼睛从暗绿色变成一种浓重的深色，如同那夜月光在他身后投下来的阴影，夹杂了太多他说不出口的情绪。

arthur给他的手掌缠上绷带，eames的手掌很粗糙，曾经带给他身体愉悦的手现在静静被他握着，arthur才想起这是只拿起匕首插进死人胸膛的手，他的食指跳动了一下。

“arthur，it's ok。”

该死的安慰。eames明明能做的比这更好。

“不。”

arthur从沙发上站起来，跨出一步，让eames只能看到他的后脑勺。这句安慰简直是他们之间某种达到关键时刻的开关，他如针在喉哽在胸膛里很久的怒火终于爆发了。

“这他妈的一点都不好，eames，你把那个抢劫犯打到不成人形，你还想告诉我这很好？”

arthur怒吼，还带着气愤的指责。

“arthur，冷静点。”

eames去抓他的手，被arthur猛地甩开，他因为这一下打在他伤口上带来的疼痛愣住了，而arthur根本没意识到自己做了什么。

他不敢去看eames的眼睛，他害怕他会再一次被eames的甜言蜜语哄骗，再一次因为他的假装没事而避开这个早该发生的话题。

“别他妈的叫我冷静点，警察叫你冷静了的时候你冷静下来了吗？”

arthur深吸了一口气，肩颈上扬着，压抑困顿的怒火从他的胸膛炸开来，蔓延到他的四肢百骸，他很生气，不仅仅是因为简简单单的eames把人打了个半死然后进了警察局，还因为长久哽在他心里的这件事。

“你就是个骗子，天杀的胆小鬼，你不敢和我谈这件事。”

他很明确地给eames指出来了，抢劫犯只是导火索，他们都明白真正应该谈论的东西是什么，eames已经不能再掩藏。

“我是胆小鬼？”

eames的语气是他没听过的陌生和冷淡，他冷哼了一声靠在沙发上，双手交缠在胸前，肩背上的肌肉清晰清晰可见地紧绷起来。

“起码我不是那个在战场上开不了枪的士兵。”

eames冷冰冰地说，语气里充满了奚落。

士兵，枪，战场。arthur才想起来，这些词语离他的生活好像太远了，四年，一旦有人谈论这些事情他会立马开始转移话题，就连eames出现之后，他们也默契地从没提过。

他更难以置信eames会把这件事扯进他们之间被怒火搞昏了头的争吵，这件事一直在梦里追随他，而此刻从eames那张本应该满是情话的嘴巴里说出来更是无比地冷漠和讥讽，arthur的心都凉了，他没能意识到这又是一个eames用来转移话题的技巧，他机械地转过身来看着eames，看着他认不清楚的眼睛，好像他突然变成了一个陌生人。

eames从话说出口开始就意识到了这不是他该说的，但是他无法停下，他自己都说不清楚的怒火再一次控制了他，忘却了他自己最不想要这个。

“而你呢，arthur？你又和谁谈过这件事了？”

他听着自己吐出无情的话语，然后看着arthur一点点碎掉，在那个同时，他自己的心也在滴血。

“这不一样，eames。”

arthur全身发抖，他说不出是因为生气还是因为eames毫不留情的话语戳穿他一直小心翼翼掩盖着的过去。

“的确不一样。我杀人，arthur，比你想象的还要多。”

eames停顿，看着arthur惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，他等着arthur的大脑反应过来。

“因为，如果我不瞄准那些该死的目标，我不杀那些该死的反叛军，更多的人会死，平民百姓，最重要的是和你并肩作战的队友。”

arthur想谈谈，好，eames就和他谈谈，他也清楚如果他现在不靠着肾上腺素控制着的大脑说出来，那么以后他也不会，这些鲜血淋漓的真相是他本永远不应该让arthur知道的过去。

arthur的嘴唇颤抖低声吐出话语又像是自言自语。

“你怎么能这么想？你就是这么想的？”

然后他怒吼，好像这样才能把他的事实让eames听进去。

“操你的，eames，我负责让敌人无力还击，我瞄准他们的肩膀，让他们再也拿不起枪，我信任我的队友，他们完全有能力干好自己的职责。”

“职责？狙击手的职责是什么你应该比我更清楚。”

eames冷漠地还击，无论arthur怎么狡辩，都改变不了他没法杀人这个他们都知道的事实。

“哦，不，我忘了，你根本不是个狙击手，你是个胆小鬼。”

他一定要做的这么绝对吗？

arthur的双手无意识地紧紧握拳，他无法反击eames说的每一句话，因为他说的关于arthur的每一句话都是对的，他成功地把枪口对准了arthur，就像eames杀人那样，无情地扣下扳机，把每一颗子弹都送进他心里。

“现在是怎样？你想打一架？”

eames的双眼从arthur脸上扫到他的拳头上，他从沙发上站起来，宽阔的身体具有侵略性地前倾，提醒着arthur他绝对不是他的对手。过近的距离，但是和之前的每一次都不一样。

arthur摇摇晃晃地后退了一步，看上去要倒下去，而eames不能接住他。

“你是谁？我不认识你。（I don’t know you）”

他觉得自己只是一具能够直立的尸体，他的灵魂飘在房间的角落观望着这场没有硝烟炮火的战争，他看着eames，却没有看到他认识的eames。

他终于明白，就像他一样，eames永远都不再是那个他们相遇之初的eames，他给arthur展示的是他想让arthur看到的他，而真正的他，是现在这个站在他面前无情，轻易夺取生命，用话语扼住他喉咙的eames。

“我们从一开始就不认识对方，arthur。”

他们之前几乎鼻尖碰到鼻尖，互相闻到对方身上曾经贪恋的味道，感受到曾经同样激烈的鼻息。一切都不一样了，他们都清楚，离开之后，他们都不再是之前的自己。而在这场争吵之后，他们甚至可能都无法再互相拥抱。

一开始的eames？arthur也许要开始叫那个记忆里的男人farrier好区分他们，farrier是个肩膀宽厚的男人，他的眼睛很好看，下巴上总有刮不干净的胡茬，身上有乱七八糟的纹身。他的话很少，但是很直白，就像是因为受过军队训练之后习惯下命令的那种简短直白，他很灵敏，轻易地和别的队友打成一片，可是有时候又孤独地只愿意和狗相伴，他是那种少数人，会让你选择跟随的人。

更不要提他的话曾经坚定地打在他最脆弱的心里，他曾经拥抱他，他曾经让他的眼泪打湿他的肩膀，他曾经吻过他。

除此之外？arthur不知道他的出生地，不知道他喜欢吃什么，不知道他喜欢哪种音乐，不知道他家里有几个人，arthur什么都不知道，就连farrier的身影也在他的怀疑里模糊了。

eames是对的，他甚至也不了解arthur的这些地方，但是arthur很年轻很容易被看穿。他简直就像个布偶，eames打了他一下，他就软软地塌下去一块。

arthur动摇了，他的颤抖停止了，就像心死了，他死死咬紧下嘴唇阻止自己哭出来，尽管他蹙起来的眉头红了的眼眶和在他巧克力色眼睛里打转的泪水出卖了他。

“发生了什么。”

“就，告诉我，发生了什么。”

他轻轻重复，用着贴在eames脖颈上的力量。

eames闭上眼睛，他不想回想的记忆全部涌入脑海，他很痛苦，arthur的样子让他更加痛苦，他最终还是伤害了他，用最不留情面最难看的残酷方法。

arthur那么好，他曾是他生命里唯一美好的东西，他现在看着自己亲手把他缓慢地毁掉。

“人会改变。”

他丢下这句话，擦着arthur的肩膀离开客厅。

“你要离开吗？”

arthur看着eames停在大门和通往卧室的门厅的背影，他的泪水终于可以淌下来。

好像过了很久，在被争吵折磨过的小公寓里，宁静到让人能听到心碎的声音。

“不，我要去睡了。”

eames终究选择了通向卧室的门。


	4. Chapter 4

我不应该待在这。

eames躺在床上辗转反侧，arthur没跟着他进屋，当然他也不可能。他不应该待在这，在他深深地伤害过arthur，还有他自己之后，他应该立刻离开，而不是拖着arthur一起陷入他的这个难以爬出来的泥沼，甚至是arthur自己那个以为用草甸和干树枝隐藏的很好的泥沼。

可是他没有离开，这是为什么？

他又究竟为了什么来找他？他本应该做的是站在很远的位置确定arthur在适合他生活的地方过得很好，却鬼使神差地离得更近。

为什么？他不知道为什么。他因为一个迷失跌落进另外一个。

arthur大概睡在沙发上，他可能需要一张毯子。

战场教会了eames跟随自己的直觉行事，他不再去想那些会让他陷入死循环的自我问答，找了一张薄毯子轻轻地走到客厅。

eames没办法做到和arthur一样完全收起自己的动静，他是个战斗机飞行员，受过基本的越野训练，但是也永远比不过在林野间成长的arthur。

arthur一直坐在沙发上眼睛直直地望着窗外的夜空，就像eames每个惊醒的夜晚里所做的事。eames走过来的时候他也没回过头，但是他紧绷起来的肩膀让eames知道arthur听见他了。

他只好径直绕过沙发坐在arthur旁边，他看了看arthur出神的侧颜，arthur已经完全放松下来，但是脸色惨白眼睛里黯淡得连月光都照不亮。

eames的心揪了起来，看看，他又一次搞砸了不是吗？他应该站在那让arthur打他一拳，而不是愚蠢地挑衅，用完全不是一个重量级的身体威胁他。

“我很抱歉。”他干巴巴地说不来别的，声音甚至静悄悄地仿佛唤不醒一个沉睡的人。

arthur眨了眨眼睛，回过神了的样子，他酝酿了一下情绪才能够转过头来看月光下面眼瞳甚至呈现出一点悠悠的蓝色的eames。

“你不需要道歉。eames。”

“你说的都是对的，关于我的一切，我是个胆小鬼。”

他嘴角滑过一个苍白敷衍的微笑。

eames吃惊地张开一点嘴巴，那表情转瞬即逝，变成愧疚和担忧。

“你记得你说的那句话吗，记得为什么？”

eames点点头，眼睛不能离开arthur的脸庞，好像他眨一下眼睛arthur就会在他眼前消失。

“我那时候的回答是不知道，事实上我一直都知道，只是在子弹和炮火声之后，我被吓到了。我是说，这根本不值得。”

arthur的眼睛带着湿润的光芒，他整个人都是放松的，包括他时常皱起来的眉头和习惯性上扬的嘴角，他那么柔软，准备好了一切开始对着eames坦白。

“我和我父母吵了一架，因为我告诉他们我可能喜欢男孩，他们不能接受。”

arthur耸耸肩仿佛这根本不是什么大事，然而对于普通人来说很可能就是一件大事。从一开始eames就能从那个少年身上看到紧绷和压抑，与年少时的他多少有些相似，所以他吸引他，他知道arthur需要什么，他站在他身后。

“他们总是认为我不够阳光，是个书呆子，要我去参军体验一下‘真正的男子汉’生活。而我，我是个胆小鬼，我说，行吧。”

arthur做了个空气引号，这个回忆在他口中变得如此轻松好笑，连他自己都露出了酒窝，也引得eames咧开了点嘴巴，但他很清楚这些轻松掩盖了多少苦涩。

“这是我听过最荒谬的参军宣言。”

eames评价。

“什么样的父母会把自己的潜在同性恋儿子送进全是男人的军营？”

“我的。”

他们默契地笑了一会。

“总之，当战争真的发生了，你才知道，我当时有多蠢啊，因为这点儿小事，我没能坚持地跟我父母说我喜欢男孩？就因为这点儿小事，断送了自己的未来，也可能断送了别人的未来。”

arthur把视线投回天空，嘴巴里说着的是另一个arthur的故事。

“一切都不一样了，我因为从小跟着父亲打猎所以被选上当狙击手，但是我没有选择去进修专业的狙击手课程，因为从心里我就知道自己根本杀不了人。”

arthur抿了一下嘴唇，eames知道他越来越接近现在的他，可是arthur又忽然温柔地笑起来。

“你打过猎吗？我是说，真正的猎人尊敬自然和灵魂，在猎鹿季节的开始我们会有很多个月都生活在林子里面，为了研究地貌，研究鹿群的出没地点。”

eames能看到更多的光出现在arthur的眼睛里，他看上去很高兴，那段林野里的时光是他人生中最美好的一段回忆。

“那些动物，野兔，山雀，有时候运气好你能看到一只落单的鹿。你和他们生活在一起。从他们的眼睛里你能看到灵魂，他们很美。”

他甚至用人称来形容这些动物，arthur的描述就像个童话故事，eames也不禁在脑海里构画出更年轻的arthur穿梭在林野间和一只母鹿对视的画面。

“我想我甚至都不是个好猎人，如果你曾经见过野鹿的眼睛，你就会明白我在说什么了。”

有一部分的arthur认为这是为什么一开始eames吸引他的原因。

然而他忽然又讲起战场上的事，这把eames从美好的臆想里拉出来，想起他们是在谈论远方的战场。

“我的小队里，他们都很照顾我，大概是因为我的年龄，或者因为我吓坏了，第一次出现在你的瞄准镜里的东西忽然变成活生生的人。他们也许意识到我不会瞄准致死部位了，但是他们什么都不说，只是默默做他们该做的事。也或许他们是在等一个机会，等我别无他法只能选择杀人，这都得感谢nash。”

arthur无奈地翻了个白眼，他们都知道这个机会最后也没能成功改变arthur，因为它被eames，farrier夺去了。

的确是这样，每一只小队都有自己的特别之处，但是信任永远是第一位的，没有互相信任的队伍就是一盘散沙。而arthur信任他们，他们也关照这个孩子。eames的脸忽然火辣辣地疼起来，就像被arthur的话扇了一个巴掌。

“你改变了我的想法，eames。”

arthur又转过头来看着eames，他的视线里带着宽慰和谢意，虽然eames觉得他什么都没做，做了的也都是些坏事。

“你提醒了我，我为什么在那，为什么做出一个愚蠢的决定，你的话让我意识到现在退出还不晚，我的意思是，战场，”

他顿了一下，好像这个词语有多么难发音，但是eames明白，他理解那种感觉，这是他从别人身上感受不到的东西。

“因为战场可以改变一个人。”

他们都在沉思。

“你也让我意识到我真的喜欢男孩。”

仿佛是为了调节气氛，arthur轻松地说，他甚至笑了，露出他的小酒窝和眼角细微的纹路，这提醒着eames，arthur有多年轻，他在这之前甚至忘记了arthur是一个将要迈进研究生课程的年轻人。也提醒着他，他为什么来找他，因为这个笑容。

“等到我回来，我才真正意识到，战场怎样改变一个人。”

arthur又把视线移开了，或许看着星星月亮会让他从容，但是他明显没有那样高兴了，eames知道接下来的才会是真正的现实，痛苦，他们都有的那种把他们的现在紧密联系在一起。

“所有人都会对你说感谢你为国效力，能从战场上活着回来就是一件好事。他们急匆匆地和你表达喜悦，然后转过头就会质疑政府为什么要出兵，战场上又死了多少人，用和谈论娱乐圈八卦同样的口气。”

arthur深深地深深地叹了口气，eames懂得。

“我是说，我甚至没在那待几个月，我就明白我们根本没在谈论同一件事。这太矛盾了，我试图，”他哽咽了一下，eames能看到他红了眼眶，可是又不敢伸手去抚慰他。

“我试图和别人谈论。”

eames也试图，只是他们都失败了。

“这很矛盾，我记得那些肾上腺素在身上窜涌的感觉，我甚至头一次想要去冒险，但是我又想留下来。”

这一点甚至是eames切身体会过的，揍抢劫犯这种事只能算一个小小的插曲。

“回来一个月之后，我开始做梦，我会从半夜惊醒，不得不去换一件新的T恤。我害怕去空旷的地方，但是更害怕人多的地方。我永远记得我父亲藏枪的位置，就在他的床头柜第一个抽屉里，但我控制自己不去把它拿过来放在枕头下面。”

eames对枪支没有那么大的需求，但是他的手指仍然会无法控制的痉挛，而arthur所说的大部分，都是完完全全正在发生在他身上的真实写照，eames知道arthur早就意识到了，他可能一直在等着eames和他说出来。

“我从我父母的身边逃出来，这里没有人知道我以前是个士兵。所以我才能够逃开那些词，那些会让我想起战场的一切事物。这在某种意义上很有帮助。”

arthur说，但这改变不了他们的过去，假装不了那一切都没发生过。

“看书让我上瘾。至于你，先生，我想你对性爱上瘾。”

arthur挑高了眉毛表情意味深长，上瘾这件事帮助他们逃离自己不想面对的事，帮助他们隐秘地发泄掉没来由的负面情绪，帮助他们能假装地活得像个正常人。

eames笑了，他不好意思地低了一下头，又抬起来，娇羞地像个被戳穿心事的女孩子，然后他又在arthur玩味的眼神下收拢了笑意，食指看似无心地摩擦着arthur的大腿侧面。

“不，arthur，我是对你上瘾。”

arthur怔了一下，eames说的那么认真，根本不是一句调情也不是一句甜言蜜语，也不是他逃避现实的性爱开场白。

他们对视，眼睛里不是单纯的欲望，消失了的恼怒，无言的宽慰。他们都知道这种眼神，来自战场，来自你能交付性命的队友，来自分享痛苦的伙伴，来自深爱对方的爱人。

arthur前倾身体，他微微打起颤来，缓慢而又迟疑地靠向eames，他那么小心翼翼就像对待林野中落单的野鹿，他从不想去伤害他们，他们无忧虑的自由和充满生机勃勃灵魂的眼睛吸引着他，他多么想去碰碰他们。

arthur冰凉发抖的嘴唇靠近eames的，月光从侧面照射进他的瞳孔让他的眼睛如此明亮却又满溢着哀伤。可是他从来没有胆量走上前去，他身上全是他们的血，他脚下刻意地踩断树枝，让所有猎人丢失了目标。

野鹿机敏地逃走了。

eames不是野鹿，他看arthur像天上的繁星，蔚蓝大海上面初升的太阳，而他是个飞行员。

他让他们之间的距离化整为零，把自己炙热湿润的嘴唇贴在arthur冰凉的几乎毫无温度的嘴唇上。一如多少年前那样，arthur眨眨眼睛阖上了双目。

这个吻非常纯洁，他们都站在车辆急速行驶路口的两边对望，没有人敢向前踏出更近的一步。他们就像童年里第一次尝试亲吻的孩子，不知道方法，也没有人指导，只是单纯的皮肤相触，体温的互相传达，感受到会让脸颊发痒的对方的鼻息，如果你恰好懵懂地睁开了双眼，你能数清他的睫毛，看见他眼皮阖上时候最光洁发亮的那一小片皮肤，看见他微微皱起来的眉间那个令人心疼的褶皱，你能看到你的另一半完全不自知地泄露了他所有以为隐藏的很好的感情。

eames通常是主动的那个，而这一次先迈出双脚的是arthur。

arthur张开嘴轻咬他的下唇拉扯着皮肤，让他的舌头能探进eames的嘴巴里，依然用着犹疑的力道，他每做一个动作都几乎用掉了上一步迟疑后积攒下来的勇气，又仿佛在无声地追寻eames的肯定。他在害怕，害怕eames不回应，害怕eames推开他，害怕eames会抽身离去。

而事实是他们都是胆小鬼，擅长自我欺骗的骗子。

eames害怕，害怕这会是一个离别的吻，是arthur向他道谢的方式，他人生里头一次如此的不肯定不确切不敢去面对arthur铺陈直抒的坦白，全部写在脸上的感情。

arthur那么好，他是他生命里唯一美好的东西。

eames没有回应，尽管身体上充满了渴望，可是他强硬地压下所有呼之欲出的情欲，以防止这个会再一次成为他不想要的死循环。

arthur退开，他破碎，嘴角上是苦涩苍白的微笑。

“不。”他轻声说，更像是一声感叹，一句打醒自己的自言自语，一个认定现实的结语。

“不。”

就像是在否定arthur，eames口中是稳稳的坚定，他不容置疑地拉过arthur用着温柔怕会伤害到他的力量，可是arthur像一具丢失了灵魂的布娃娃，轻松地倒进eames怀里。

eames抱紧他，是完全与之相反的迫切和禁锢的力道，他一只手握着arthur的后颈一只手穿过他的臂弯圈住他的腰，将他整个人都困在他怀里，让他不能再无法控制地发抖，让他的体温传达到他心里，让他知道他并不是要离开，也不是不爱他，而是恐惧总是在支配他。

“不是这样。”

arthur揪紧eames的衬衫，用力到指节发白，他的头侧在eames胸膛eames的下巴抵着他的额头，他没哭但是眼泪大概掉下来一滴，他能听到eames胸口，纹着大不列颠国旗皮肤下面的肋骨肺叶后面的那颗急速蹦跳的心脏，强健而有力，他怀疑他在扣下扳机的时候是不是也能听到这个声音，顺着血脉传达到大脑里，而arthur又意识到，这个心脏正为他而跳动。

他们都很害怕，不是怕战场上的死亡，不是怕枪声和炮火，不是怕死人的追寻。而是害怕别的人会伤害他们，害怕和别的人不一样，更害怕因为改变而带来的无可避免地伤害到他们的爱人的自己。

他们本来就是一样的。

他们这样静静地呆了一会，有月光和星星相伴，有钟表在安静的房间里发出的让人安稳的规律机械声，有两颗都渐渐平静下来的心脏。

“抱紧我。”

eames说，简单直白的就像farrier。

“什么？”

arthur疑惑，还是把双手环上了eames粗壮的脖颈。

“你信任我，不是吗。”

这个姿势使得他们终于再一次面对面，看清楚对方难以言喻的表情。

eames的手滑到arthur背上，另一只手从他腰间放开伸到他的双腿下面，arthur知道他要干什么了，他僵硬了一下就柔软下来，他一点也不怕eames会把他摔在地上什么的，eames足够强壮而他信任他。

“我们回去。”

eames抱着他从沙发上站起来，他说“我们回去”，而不是说“我们回床上去”，就像他们一同从战场上凯旋而归，一同回到他们的家。

 

 

eames把arthur轻柔地放倒在床上，然后爬到他身边，用之前他们在arthur小小的单人床上叠着睡的姿势，双人床于是空出很大一块，arthur侧着身蜷缩在他的臂弯里，eames平躺着环着他，arthur不会拒绝。

“你胖了，darling。”

eames笑，而arthur用小臂狠狠地撞了他肋骨一下。

这个姿势让eames觉得舒服安稳，arthur的鼻息静悄悄地扫在他锁骨上，而他能够盯着空白的天花板，那在夜色下面显得昏沉黑暗，却又像无云晴朗的夜空。天空向来使他从容。

他有多怕自己坚持不下去，怕自己再一次沉默。只能依靠这种半沉思半自言自语的方式叙述。

“你那会那么瘦小，才到我胸口。”eames比划了一下他脑海里的高度。

“是鼻尖，谢谢。”arthur大概翻了白眼。

“好吧，记忆误差。不过我也没比你好到哪去。”

eames停顿，酝酿一会，看着天花板陷入深深的回忆。

“我爷爷，是个将军，但我爸爸是个作家，所以你知道。”

“我直接就上了军校。”

eames这时就是farrier，简单直白而且点到为止，像是他不太愿意浪费太多口舌也不值一提，但是arthur能听明白。

“你知道军校里多少隐藏的同性恋吗？哦天，比你想象地要多多了，我打赌比战场上还要多，他们他妈的当然不会说出来或者什么的。你知道什么最有趣吗？我那时可是个万人迷，老兄，男人，女人，有什么差别？”

他当然会，当然会是个万人迷。arthur想象，eames本来就有张好看的脸，只是在他们相遇的时候他就是现在这个身材宽阔脸上总有胡渣的男人了，年轻的eames？或者farrier，大概还没那么多的纹身，因为快速生长的骨骼而没跟上足够的肌肉他可能是个瘦瘦高高的男孩，下巴光滑，眼睛也是年轻人发蓝的那种挑逗和戏谑，他的发色可能要更金一点，简直就是高中里最受欢迎的那种女孩想要约去毕业舞会的高年级生。

eames当然还是eames，他的情史，他的床事，某种意义上就是最让他舒适的谈资，他会说的多一点，俏皮一点，eames式一点，这不代表arthur爱听。  
他从喉咙里发出一个意义不明的音节，eames半是安慰他似的捏了一下他的肩膀。

“RAF。炮弹。”

eames下一秒就说到了完全不同的场景，他在手上比划了另一个大小，横向的。arthur不够了解这个，这些深植在eames脑海里的细节。

“很小，外壳大，但是核心小的比你脑子里想的小多了。”

“那太容易。”

“你都不会意识到你杀了多少人。”

这就是为什么eames说他杀的人难以想象的多。eames手指无意识地痉挛起来，仿佛手下是那个投弹用的红色按钮，按下按钮这件事就连五岁小孩都能办到。

这个时候他们都沉默了，各自带着完全不同的苦涩。过了一会，在arthur以为eames就要放弃的时候，他接着说话了。

“但我不是因为这个....至少，这不是最主要的原因。”

他顿了一下，止住他的回忆滑向黑暗的边缘。

“你知道吗，能在天上飞行的感觉太好了。你离天空很近，太阳毒辣的要命，你一伸手好像就能摸到云朵。而夜晚里，”

eames不禁叹息，声音是完全不同的雀跃。他眼前的天花板就是大海上面晴朗夜空的颜色。

“夜晚里，你能见到别的人都见不到的月亮。你记得沙漠里的月亮吗？那个夜晚？”

eames的回忆中忽然出现了arthur。

“怎么能忘？”

arthur低声说，那是他第一次能宣泄出自己的情感，也是真正第一次有人告诉他这没事的。

“就是那个月亮，甚至还大上许多。还有星星，运气好的时候能看到银河。天啊，我真的，真的无法用言语表达出它们的美。”

arthur明白，eames对于天空的渴望就是他对林野里野鹿的痴迷，它们会在那但是同样遥不可及，永远都无法成为真实的慰藉。

他在eames肩膀上点点头，好让他继续说下去。

像是记起自己军校的话题，eames的语调改变了。

“well....我们被教导为了荣誉和国家而战。”

“好吧，现在你让我觉得羞愧了。”

arthur的声音听上去慵懒，柔和，就好像他快要睡着了一样，但是eames知道这是他装出来的。他盯着房间的某一个角落而没有去看eames，一切都是为了让eames能更加安心。

“你不需要这么觉得，darling，每个人都是为了不同的理由站在那。”

eames把手从他肩膀上抚慰下去停留在他的腰背上。

“我知道很多人，他们没有家庭，没有爱人，甚至都不知道自己为了什么而战。对于他们来说，他们的伙伴成为了唯一的原因。”

尽管eames没有说出来，但是arthur隐约地觉得eames就是在说他自己。伙伴。队友。这似乎对于他来说是个非常重要的词语，它能够代表的一切甚至比得过战场。

“他们在哪？”

arthur忽然说，直白到甚至都吓了他自己一跳，eames带着他兜兜转转地绕着圈子，也许他只是需要别人推他一把，就像一个倒霉的抢劫犯，一场愚蠢的争吵和一个扒开自己伤疤给他看的arthur。eames到这来，也许他是希望这个推他一把的人会是arthur，只能是arthur。

为什么？eames想。他曾有很长一段时间忘记了arthur，轰隆的炮火和击打在钢板上的子弹让人无暇顾及性命以外的事情，他会记得更多的是他如何幸运地躲过防空导弹的袭击的袭击，他的原本有着妻儿幸福家庭的队友们却再也没能回家，他原来梦中伴着哭嚎声下起的燃烧雨点逐渐汇

聚成一个在他眼前放大的红色按钮，而他死去的队友们围着他站着什么话也不说。

虽然他的身体回来了，但灵魂和心却永远地留在了那里，那个残破不堪的战场。

他企图追溯本源，顺着记忆的河水逆流而上想清楚自己为什么独自一人站在战场上，可是每一次他都在他遇到arthur的那一刻停下来。

就是因为这个，因为arthur和他的笑容一点点侵占了eames的脑海，让他停下思索的脚步，不再去想之后他不愿意触碰的回忆。

eames曾天真的以为，只要这样就足够了，能够待在arthur身边，唯一能照亮他灰暗世界的笑容面前。可是他们都是不够出色的骗子和胆小鬼，既不能互相欺骗什么都没有发生又无法容忍对方的劣质谎话，最终没有勇气说出一切。

“我只是把他们都弄丢了。”

eames空洞地盯着昏暗的天花板，眼睛里看到的却是夜晚里战斗机和导弹碰撞爆发出的哀鸣和光辉。他的声音嘶哑低沉，沉默之后竭力的呼吸声在房间里显得无比响利。

arthur没法出声，他因为eames全身紧绷又猛然脱力的颤抖而心碎，他把手掌放在他难以平复心跳的胸口，他心脏上的国旗有那么多十字，却没一个能够真正的救赎这个失魂落魄的灵魂。

“eames。”arthur轻声唤他，防止他迷失在漫长黑暗的回忆里。

“It's ok，to not be ok. ”

就是这个了，eames半是自我催眠半是自我安慰的咒语被arthur打破了。他的视线终于离开那个没有天空的屋顶怔怔地低下头看arthur，他的眼睛，即使在昏暗的地方看上去也是明亮的，他现在脸上是一个有点哀伤的露着酒窝的苍白笑容，却依然能牵动eames的思绪。

为什么？

因为arthur的身上经历过和他相似的经历，因为他曾是他过去里的一部分，因为他坦然地告诉eames关于他不了解的和arthur自己不愿意面对的过去，甚至向eames展示了究竟该如何去做。

而最初最初的原因，因为arthur吸引他，拯救他，他是他梦的归宿，是他灵魂的救赎，他指引他一路前行，将过去真正放在身后。

“Per Ardua ad Astra. 你知道是什么意思吗？”

eames展开一个微笑，有点忧伤但是依然充满了甜蜜。

“在逆境中飞向群星？”

arthur低语，眼睛里满是深情，他早就做过一些小小的调查。

“是的，darling，而你，就是我的群星。”

eames贴在他唇上，他们闭上眼睛假装都没有流泪。

eames或者farrier又有什么重要的，时光和不同的经历造就现在的他，arthur可以不了解那个他记忆里的男人，但是他了解他眼前这个宽厚肩膀胡子拉碴说着破烂笑话只为逗他一个微笑的爱人。

而arthur，他一直那么闪耀那么漂亮，他甚至比eames所想成长的还要美好，他的经历教会他的使他比同龄的年轻人更沉着更冷静。但是这一切都比不过那个未曾改变的笑容。

eames只在他嘴唇上留下一个淡淡的吻，轻浅的就仿佛是arthur第一次主动的那个亲吻，也是他们重逢之后的arthur先凑上来的吻，而现在这一刻必须由eames来做。eames在阴影里漆黑的眼瞳因为盛满泪水而显得星光闪耀。

“我爱你，arthur。但是我不能承诺什么。”

“我知道，eames，我不需要承诺。”

arthur微微笑着，战场留给他们的后遗症不仅仅是恐惧人群恐惧自我，还有恐惧未知的承诺，因为没人知道接下来的日子会发生些什么。

eames没有走开，他留下来了，arthur愿意把这个解读成一个无声或无意的求助，他甚至学着arthur的样子暴露了一下他的伤口，这对于arthur来说已经足够。

“我猜你也爱我。”

沉默了一会，eames笑得更开心了，嘴唇咧开，牙齿歪歪扭扭地，在胡子之间笑得甜蜜又可爱。也是他记忆中的样子。

“you bet i am.”

arthur一如既往地咬他的嘴巴。

这一夜他们相拥而眠，没有噩梦，没有夜半的惊醒，没有异梦的伴侣。

这里只有他们相知的爱人和温暖的家。

这里没有战场。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per Ardua ad Astra：英国皇家空军（RAF）箴言，意为“在逆境中飞向群星”。


End file.
